The Emperor's New Groove (2000)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kuzco Kuzco] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/David_Spade David Spade]) is the self-centered teenaged emperor of a mountainous jungle nation, brought up by his head advisor Yzma. One day, he summons [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pacha Pacha] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/John_Goodman John Goodman]), the headman of a nearby village, to inform him that he is building his enormous summer home, ''Kuzcotopia'', on the site of Pacha's house. Pacha attempts to protest, and is dismissed. He also callously fires his ancient, power-hungry advisor [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Yzma Yzma] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Eartha_Kitt Eartha Kitt]) for attempting to run the kingdom while he is preoccupied, infuriating her. She, along with her easily-distracted assistant [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kronk Kronk] ([http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Patrick_Warburton Patrick Warburton]) then attempt to poison Kuzco so that she can take full and permanent control of the empire, but the supposed poison turns out to be a potion which turns Kuzco into a llama. After knocking Kuzco unconscious, Yzma orders Kronk to dispose of him, but conscience-stricken Kronk loses the sack holding Kuzco. Kuzco ends up in Pacha's village, accuses Pacha of kidnapping him and demands that Pacha help him return to the palace. Pacha refuses unless Kuzco builds his summer home elsewhere, and Kuzco attempts to find his own way home. He ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved by Pacha. Meanwhile, Yzma assumes command of the nation, but when Kronk reveals he never killed Kuzco, the two head out and begin to search the local villages for him. Kuzco feigns agreement with Pacha's demand, and Pacha leads him back toward the palace. They stop at a roadside diner, and Yzma and Kronk arrive shortly after. Pacha overhears Yzma discussing their plans to kill Kuzco, and attempts to warn him. Kuzco, convinced Yzma is loyal, berates Pacha and returns to Yzma, only to overhear Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to kill him, and that the kingdom doesn't miss him. Kuzco realizes Pacha was right, but Pacha has left. After a repentant Kuzco spends the night alone in the jungle, the two reunite. They race back to the palace, with Yzma and Kronk chasing them until the pursuers get hit by lightning and fall into a chasm. Kuzco and Pacha arrive at Yzma's laboratory only to find that their pursuers somehow got there first (by a method which, humorously, not even ''they'' know). Kronk changes sides after a vicious tongue-lashing from Yzma, and gets dropped down a trap door. Yzma summons the palace guards, forcing Kuzco and Pacha to grab all of the transformation potions they can and flee. After trying several formulas that convert Kuzco to other animals, and then back to a llama, they escape the guards (but not Yzma) and find they are down to only two vials. Yzma accidentally steps on one of the two, turning herself into a tiny kitten. She still almost manages to obtain the antidote, but is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of Kronk. Kuzco becomes human again and sets out to redeem himself, building a much smaller summer cabin on the hill next to Pacha's home. Meanwhile, outdoorsman Kronk becomes a scout leader, with kitten-Yzma forced to be a member of the troop.=